Ouvre les yeux
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Après la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès, celle-ci ressucsite ses Chevaliers d'Or. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux ne se réveille pas... Au désespoir d'un de ses amis...Pourra-t-il lui dire son amour avant qu'il soit trop tard? Désolée pour le résumé, je ne suis pas la meilleure pour ça...


Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le silence environnant le temple. Une cape claqua en laissant le vent filer sous elle et laissant apercevoir des mèches de cheveux couleurs parme. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier, Mü était dans la maison de la Vierge et se dirigeait d'un pas calme mais néanmoins impatient vers la chambre de l'indien. Arrivé dans la chambre, il laissa son regard dériver vers le lit blanc où était étendu le chevalier de la Vierge, la scène faisait de la peine à voir: un masque à oxygène était posé sur la bouche de Shaka et des tuyaux transparents passaient sous son nez et un autre était fixé à son bras.

\- Comment va-t-il? Malgré son effort il ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'angoisse qui naissait dans sa voix.

Une femme habillée de blanc leva la tête et regarda le visage de Shaka puis celui de Mü.

\- Nous ne savons pas trop, le docteur pense qu'il s'en remettra mais sa condition physique est...comment dire? En fait il est sous-alimenté. Étiez-vous au courant?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton accusateur. Mü baissa les yeux et déglutis, il se sentait affreusement gêné, c'est vrai, il aurait dût s'en douter, après tout il était au courant de ce que faisaient les moines bouddhiste pour s' éveiller, ils ne se nourrissaient quasiment pas, il en était de même pour Shaka...

\- eh bien je...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'arrivée d'Athéna dans la pièce blanche.

\- Comment va-t-il?

La pauvre déesse semblait épuisée, même si cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu' ils (les chevaliers d'or) étaient revenus à la vie, elle était toujours affaiblie.

\- Apparemment il est...sous-alimenté.

Mü avait lâché cette phrase d'un ton penaud, comme si c'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état-là. La jeune déesse fronça les sourcils et soupira. Pauvre Mü, il semblait anéantis. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Elle avait déjà arraché ses chevaliers à Hadès une fois, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire, surtout sitôt après la première fois. Et puis...son père, Zeus risquerait de ne pas apprécier cela. Mais il n'était pas encore mort, elle pouvait toujours agir. Le Bélier d'or regardait la déesse qui semblait en proie à une agitation intérieure. Le gardien du premier temple était en proie à un conflit intérieur:il voulait, désirait, avait _besoin_ de voir Shaka le regarde – c'était aussi essentiel que l'air qui lui permettait de vivre-, lui sourire et lui dire que désormais, tout irait bien...mais, son devoir de Chevalier lui dictait de désapprouver ce qu'Athéna s' apprêtait à faire, si elle y restait en soignant la Vierge, ce dernier risquait fort de ne jamais pardonner à Mü...

\- Déesse...vous..vous n'avez pas à faire ça..Je suis sûr que Shaka se réveilleras bientôt...murmura le Chevalier, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Il va se réveiller, oui, mais dans combien de temps? Interrogea une voix d'homme, légèrement bourrue.

Athéna regarda du coin de l'oeil le médecin qui venait d'entrer. Il affirmait que le chevalier blond s' en sortirait, mais la véritable question était **Quand?** Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers le Bélier qui couvait nerveusement du regard Shaka. La déesse n'était pas une experte en amour, ça, c'était le boulot d'Aphrodite (la déesse, hein). Cependant, si elle avait dû parier, elle aurait dit que Mü entretenait à l'égard de Shaka des sentiments dépassant de loin ceux de la simple camaraderie...

L'amour...voilà une notion qu'elle, Athéna, enviait aux humains. Ils étaient peut-être _sans-doute _ faibles, parfois lâches, stupides mais si il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était leur capacité à aimer. À aimer au-delà des apparences.

Oui, si il y avait une chose que les humains pouvaient apprendre aux dieux, c'était ça. Apprendre à aimer.

Alors, peut-être que oui, Shaka n'avait pas besoin du cosmos de sa déesse mais d'autre chose, une chose beaucoup plus délicate mais à la fois plus puissante.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se tourna vers le médecin et l'infirmière et d'une voix sans appels, les convia à quitter la chambre. Elle fit signe à Mü de rester, le rassurant d'un sourire.

\- Reste. Je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à lui dire.

Mü regarda perplexe sa déesse s'éclipser avec le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre...

\- Shaka...Shaka? Je sais pas si tu m'entend... si tu savais tout ce qui se passe ici! Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changées...pourtant, nous me sommes pas partis longtemps... (sa voix, au début hésitant, se fit de plus en plus confiante, Mü parlait autant pour Shaka que pour lui) si tu voyais Kiki! Il a vraiment mûri. Normalement, je devrais trouver ce changement bénéfique mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter et s' il ne rigolait plus? Il avait tellement l'air perdus. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il s' est jeté sur moi avec une telle force...

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier s' arrêta quelques secondes, pour débarrasser sa voix des sanglots qui menaçaient d'affluer. Il se concentra sur la respiration de Shaka, lente régulière. Elle était apaisante. Si on enlevait le masque ainsi que les fils transparents passants par-dessus son corps, Shaka aurait put donner l'impression de dormir.

\- D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore mal aux côtes, murmura le Bélier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais je pense me faire du souci pour rien, ce matin, il m'a fait une farce. Tu sais, le coup de la chaise en caoutchouc? Il te l'a déjà faite, il me semble... Sinon, tu savais que Camus et Milo sont en couple? Ils vont bien ensembles, je trouve. Ensuite... je sais! Aïolos il est revenu! Du coup, t'imagines bien que Aïolas a été heureux comme un roi...ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vus sourire ainsi..(Mü inspira un grand coup) En fait, Shaka… _R_ _eviens_. Je t'en pris. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni depuis quand, mais j'ai besoin de toi. De te voir rire, sourire...même quand tu n'es pas content, j'aime te voir. Je...j'ai...besoin de toi pour vivre. Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux. Pour moi. Parce que je t'aime.

Et Shaka ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
